Many users of the Internet belong to one or perhaps several social-network services where numerous communications between users, friends, and acquaintances relay updates of users' activities, interests, and noteworthy websites they may wish to share with one another. When a user visits a website he finds of particular interest or that he thinks may be of interest to other members of his social network, he may desire a way to readily share the website or perhaps a particular article found there with other users. Given the hundreds of thousands of websites on the Internet and the millions of users, each of which may be acquainted with, or members of, several or even dozens of blogs and social networks, if shared, the amount of network updates amongst users would be overwhelming for any single user to navigate.